


Married a Stranger

by theangelwiththewormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelwiththewormstache/pseuds/theangelwiththewormstache
Summary: Dean and Cas decided it was a good idea to sign up for a show to marry them off. They never met or even seen each other until the wedding march started playing. Now they are getting married with cameras recording every second.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Married a Stranger

He can't believe he did this. He can't believe that he signed up for this and now he's waking up on his wedding day.

He feels sick. Not from excitement but from the nerves because what if they pair him up with someone who doesn't like green eyes. Or what if they hate the way he walks or talks. Maybe they will hate him at first sight and then run back up the aisle.

He knew he was attractive and he has had enough one night stands and people flirting with him that he knew it wasn't his looks that held him back. Dean has always been busy to actually date, he had a family to look after. He pretty much raised his little brother Sam and now he is working twice as hard to help pay off Sam's school. Everything he did revolve around either Sam, taking care of his alcoholic father, working at his uncle Bobby's garage or Ellen's bar, and then came to his precious impala. Not in that order.

Like he said, he never had time to date and whenever he did try it out it never ended right because he couldn't put enough effort into the relationship or he just couldn't find someone who understands his situation enough to stay. He hoped this time it would be different and that's why he signed up for this.

His family was supportive and they were all coming to his wedding today, Sam was even sleeping in his old room while his Dad didn't pick up a bottle last night so he wouldn't have a hangover today to help him get ready. It was finally a day where Dean can think about himself but he wasn't doing that. He was worrying too much about his...fiancé. Of course, he isn't picky but he worried if they are okay or if they are having second thought about the whole thing and not show up. He worries about things like if they ate breakfast or if they got the right kind of socks on.

He fell back against his bed again and hoped for more sleep but his hope vanished when he heard loud knocks at his bedroom door. "Dean! Dean! Wake up! Are you still sleeping?!"

Dean sighed and sat up again. "I'm up you freak!" He got up and opened his bedroom door to see Sam grinning at him. Dean couldn't help to smile back.

"Jess is coming down today and will arrive just in time for the wedding. Dad's taking a shower and Bobby's coming by soon with our suits."

"Good job best man." Dean patted Sam's shoulder as he walked past him and down to the kitchen. "You want some breakfast."

Dean cooked them a quick breakfast of just some bacon mixed with eggs, coffee, toast, and a side of some microwave pancakes. John came down to join them as soon as the food was done and it was a silent breakfast until Dean tells Sam to go shower next, he can use whatever was left of the hot water since Dean is used to the cold. A cold shower would do him some good.

Bobby came over; just when Dean was getting in the shower, with Ellen and Jo right behind him arguing about leaving Ash in charge for the day and if it’s a good or bad idea. Dean stayed in the shower longer than he expected, mostly because he just stood there arguing to himself to just run away screaming but his curiosity on how his fiancé may look or how they may think of him won.

Dean didn't know if the picked a guy or a girl for him since he wrote in the application that he is bisexual. He may have also stayed in the shower longer since he could hear the camera crew starting to show up and Bobby was already yelling about how crowded the house was getting.

So he also signed for this to be shown on TV. Big whoop.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he knocked at the bathroom door. "Dean! Hurry up will you! We have to get there before noon!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Dean said as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Keep your panties on."

When he opened the door he was already being filmed but ignored the cameras and walked to his room to change. He figured his tux will already be there; laid out on his bed because Ellen was there. And he grinned as he opened his bedroom door and his tux and shoes laid out for him.

He quickly changed as he listened to the footsteps outside and he can hear Ellen yelling at John for wrinkling his shirt already. When he got out he saw the one cameraman was filming Jo helping Bobby with his tie while the other one was outside with Sam. He was curious about that one but before he can even walk outside the camera that was once facing Jo and Bobby was facing him. He shifted nervously and played with his tie before he took the reminding steps out the front door.

"What are you doing outside, Sammy?" Dean called as he walked towards him and Sam turned to give him a big grin. "Come here. Let me fix that tie."

Sam walked closer to Dean and didn't object to Dean fixing his tie or shirt like he was a child again. Instead, Sam talked about how Jess was already in a taxi and on her way. "How you holding up?"

Dean shrugged and patted Sam's shoulder when he was done. "I'm excited. A bit...scared."

"You? Scared?"

"Shut up, Sam, you know this a big deal for me."

"Don't I know it." Sam laughed and Dean fought the urge to punch his brother with the camera on him. "It's going to be great though. You deserve a happy ending Dean."

Dean gave Sam a teasing smile. "Aw, that's so sweet, Sammy, I think I feel like...singing! That is what they do in those crappy movies you watch right?"

"Fuck you dude." Sam says nudging him away as he laughed.

"Bitch." Dean calls out as he walked back inside.

"Jerk!"

As soon as he was inside Ellen pushed him out. "Nope! Get in your car and heat her up. As soon as your damn father finds the tie I bought him we are leaving!"

"But Ellen!" Sam wined as he turns to look at her. "Jess hasn't gotten here yet."

"Don't worry about her boy just get in the car with your brother and we'll wait here for her and drive her over but for now you and John head to the hotel with Dean."

Nobody can argue with Ellen.

A cameraman sat in the back seat of his car and Dean warned him to not leave a scratch on her. He was alone in the car so that's when the cameraman started to ask him how he was and to speak to the camera so Dean did just that. He spoke looking down mostly and shrugging his shoulders a lot as he even scratched the back of his neck talking about the nerves he has but that he was excited.

"Close family you have." The camera guy comments and Dean smiles with a slight nod.

"Yeah! Hope whoever I marry today isn't against family orientated types cause then I'm screwed."

He joked around with the camera guy, Jim, for a few extra minutes before John opened the passenger seat and Sam slid in the back with Jim.

"Time to get this show on the road," Dean said as he drove out of the driveway and towards to hotel where he would be getting married to a stranger.

What the hell did he sign up for?

~

Of course his family was against it as soon as he told them and they all decide to protest his wedding. The only people who did show up are his two older cousins, who were more brothers to him than his brothers were, Gabriel and Balthazar. His little sister Anna wanted to be here but Michael refused to let her come. At least his one friend, Alfie, has shown up for support as well.

Three people. That's enough for Cas to feel much better about this decision he is making. But once again he decided to ask if he was making some sort of mistake.

"Oh Cassie," Balthazar patted Cas on the shoulder. "How many times do we have to reassure you?"

"One more time would be nice."

"You’re doing fine, kiddo!" Gabriel was sitting on one of the hotel chairs tying his shoes as he looked up at Cas. "Don't you agree Mr. Camera Man Sir?"

The camera guy who has shown up a few hours ago nods and Cas still doesn't feel reassured. He had to sneak out of his home early just in case Michael would have tried to stop him and hide out in the hotel for a while until Alfie has shown up with his tux and coffee. He was getting jumpy the more he waits for when they tell him it’s time but he doesn't know if he wants that time to go faster, slow down, or just stop altogether. He wants to get it over with already and see who they have picked out for him but at the same time, he was nervous. Cas still doesn't understand how he was picked, nobody has ever picked him for anything, but when he got the call he was so excited because they said they may have found someone perfect for him and how can he resist.

Cas was attractive and he stayed fit with running each morning but, either way, he felt as he never got a grasp on...normal. He wasn't so good with people and every time he tried to get close to someone they look at him as if he was just grown wings out of his back. He didn't understand how to talk to them or how to act, apparently he has this space issue he has been working on.

Alfie and him have been friends since they been seven and he only just got used to Cas strange ways. Gabriel and Balthazar have always been protective of him since Cas had always liked staying at their house when they were kids instead of his own and they were the first people he told when he finally decided to ‘come out of the closet’ as they say. Gabriel quickly jumped at the chance to set him up with someone he knew while Balthazar said he will join him at a gay club but if there are no good drinks than he's leaving.

And now they are here on his wedding day.

"I'm getting married today." Cas whispers in slow horror.

"Yes, you are!" Balthazar patted Cas cheek gently. "Good for you for remembering it, Cassie! Now come here so I can fix that damn tie of yours!"

Balthazar was fixing Cas tie and Gabriel was complaining about the slow wifi when Alfie barged into the room with a giant grin on his face.

"They're here." He says as he looks straight at Cas.

Cas gulps down and he swears he sees black spots clouding his vision.

~

When they arrive at the hotel Dean parked his own car and then headed inside and some lady directs them to his room where he shall be waiting for 1 o’clock and then by 2 o’clock he will be a married man. That's a wild thought.

Both Sam and him have been itching for a drink but they wanted to make it less harder on John who has been doing good so far on being sober for Dean's day. Dean couldn't ask for a better present from him. John had been quiet though and Sam decided to get them all some coffees or whatever else he can find before Ellen gets here and tells then they may dirty themselves.

Dean grabbed a chair and sat down in front of his Dad and took his shaking hands. "You okay, Dad?"

"Fine, son. Just dandy." He gulped down and reached to pull his tie off but then he thought it threw and didn't touch it. John’s hands were shaking along with his jumping leg but that's all the signs that Dean can read. Of course, this isn't easy on him and Dean understood that and that's why he was thankful that John was willing to stop drinking for the day.

"Thanks for doing this by the way." Dean says looking down at his own hands on his lap. "And you know, for being here."

John patted Dean's shoulder and that made Dean look up at him. John gave him a small smile. "I wouldn't miss my son getting married. I want to remember your special day. No matter how...strange this may be."

They both suck at the whole touchy feeling crap, Sam was the only one in the family who can even say shit like this, but today was a special day. His special day. Fuck.

Sam came in fifteen minutes later with Jess in one hand and sodas in the other but since Jess is here that means Ellen is here and that meant Dean won't be able to drink that Mountain Dew Sam's holding.

"Winchester!" Jess said as she went to wrap her arms around Dean. "I'm so happy for you! Didn't think this day will come for you."

"Me neither." Dean agreed as they pulled away.

"You think he may see you walking around and leave like in blind dates?" She teased and Sam laughed while he can even hear John laughing behind him.

"Fuck off, Jess." Dean said as she grinned proud of herself.

She walked to John next, giving him a salute first before kissing him on the cheek with a, "Hello Sir."

Whenever Sam would bring Jess over John will sober up as best he can for Sam's sake. Their relationship is still a bit rocky and John has been trying to make up for it. Being sober on the days’ Jess comes to visit is something both brothers have been thankful for. Jess knew of course but she never brought it up and instead she simply made John fall in love with her as quickly as she makes everyone else fall for her quirky attitude. Of course, she was scary when she needs to be.

Everyone else came in next along with his best friends Charlie and Benny. They all excitedly got ready and looked pretty for the cameras that Dean keeps forgetting are there. He was jumpy and pacing the room most of the time as he drank some cold water to keep him from burning up in this damn suit.

Finally, it was time and apparently Dean would be the one that would be walking down the aisle.

"So it's a dude?" Dean asked Sam who was closed to him but Sam only shrugged.

Everyone else then left giving him good luck wishes and kisses on the cheeks or the way Jo gave him a punch on the arm and told him not to mess it up while Benny took his face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips telling him the same thing.

It was only John and him. And now there were two.

~

Cas was told he will be waiting on the aisle and it took a bit of time to calm him down from his small panic attack but as soon as he checked himself in the mirror again, and the cameraman said he looks good, he went to the room where the wedding should be happening.

He walked in and quickly meet eyes with his family before he took a deep calming breath and pretty much ran down the aisle to where he was supposed to stand, not meeting the eyes of the strangers on the other side of the room.

"Relax, Cassie." He heard Balthazar whisper to him. "You look great. Stop fidgeting with the damn tie."

"Sorry." He mumbles and pins his arms to his side so he wouldn't move them but then he looked up to see the smiling faces of the family who was sitting across from his own. A lot of the seats were filled and Cas was jealous. "Hello."

A wave of 'hello's and hi's happened and Cas smiled at them. He wanted to ask them a lot of questions, and by the look on their faces so did they, but then the familiar song started to play so Cas stood taller and waited for those doors to open and show him who he was to be wed with.

~

John and Dean stood outside the door and waited for their cue. John was adjusting anything that needed adjusting on Dean's suit before he patted Dean's shoulder gently.

"Your mother would have loved to be here." John said and it surprised Dean because he never mentions Mary. Ever. Dean even had to hide all there photographs and whatever reminded him of her because that's how hard of a time he had accepting her death. Right away Dean got that talking about his mom was a big no-no and if Sam had a question about her he would ask Dean somewhere where John couldn't hear them. A few times Sam would ask John and that never ended so well...for Dean at least.

So instead of answering, Dean just nodded, and then John gave him a quick hug before they heard that darn wedding song start. He felt like an idiot doing this, Sam is definitely going to make fun of him for this, but he couldn't care enough right now. He was about to see the face of whoever he was about to marry.

As he walked through the door the first thing he noticed was how empty the other side of the room was. He figured his side would be small but the other side only had three people filling up seats out front. He then smiled at everyone in his family and gave them a wink before he finally turned to look at the -oh holy shit he's hot- man he was going to marry.

When John let go, giving a gentle pat on Dean's back and sat beside Jess and Sam out front, Dean just stared at the beautiful blue-eyed man before him. Holy crap he's nervous and usually, he's very smooth but attractive guys always make him much more nervous.

"Hello." Dean heard a deep velvet voice come out of this man's lips and Dean might as well be drooling.

"Hi." Dean says and he can hear his family and the stranger’s family laughing at him. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Guess you should know my last name."

Dean held out his hand and the stranger smiled, it was small, as he shook it. "Castiel Novak."

Dean played with his name on his lips and grinned as he said, "Nice to meet you Castiel."

"And you, Dean."

"Shall we get started?" Dean turned towards the minister that he didn't even notice was even there and nodded as he pulled his hand away from Cas. "You can run out now."

Dean's eyes widen with fear as he thought maybe Castiel would leave now but luckily he didn't move instead told the minister to continue. "Unless you want to-?"

"No. I'm good. Let's get married!" Dean reassured Castiel and he smiled before they both turned towards the minister. Dean already had a plan forming that he would get a real smile out of Castiel by the end of the night.

~

Looking at Dean he was sure this was all a joke or a huge mistake. Dean was...he was beyond what he can ever imagine. He was beautiful and handsome any word that would be a synonym for drop-dead gorgeous that's what this man was.

Cas couldn't take his eyes off him and he tried his best to control himself and just pay attention to what the minister was saying but all he can think about is how those green eyes may look in the sun. He couldn't believe this man actually is marrying him right now. This must be some dream.

Then the vows came and Cas actually had to pay attention to repeat the words correctly and then listened to Dean repeat the same thing. Then it was the rings and I do's. He half expected Dean to have run away but he was still grinning as he put the golden ring around his finger.

"We can talk about who takes whose name later." Dean tells Cas as the minister had asked how they wanted to be called but Cas shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind taking your name, Dean." Cas tells him and Dean grins grows bigger and his eyes have small crinkles on the side of them that Cas wanted to reach out to smooth them out but restrained himself.

"You sure?" Dean asked once again and Cas nodded, happy to get rid of his family's name. "Then that settles that. Wow. We are good at this marriage thing already."

Cas gave Dean a confused look but his family must have found it funny so Cas decided on giving him a small smile.

"May I present to you Mr. And Mr. Winchester! You may now kiss your husband." The minister said and Cas froze up for a second. How could he forget that he was supposed to kiss this stranger? Well he already married him so...

Dean took a step forward towards Cas and gave him a small reassuring smile. "May I?"

Cas was surprised by the gesture and simply nodded. Dean took the next extra steps before he took Cas waist and pulled him for a kiss. Cas was surprised by the tug but as soon as Dean's lips touched his own he melted into them. It was a short and sweet kiss. Cas was unsure of what to do with his hands but then Dean pulled away, with a small wink, before Cas decided. Dean’s fingers laced with his own as he then leads the way out of the ceremony area and back into the hall while there family's clapped beside them.

Cas was in shock. He just got married and kissed this stranger. Why wasn't he more scared?

~

He did it. He got married.

It wasn't until the camera appeared in front of them that he remembers once again that he was being recorded but he tried his best to ignore it as he turns to look at Cas when they are alone.

"I guess we are going to have a lot of time to get to know each other on the honeymoon." Dean starts and he notices Castiel had kind of froze up. Was he regretting his decision already? Was he going to run and leave Dean already? "You know if you want to run I won't-"

"No! No, it's not that at all Dean." Cas reassured him as he blinked and came back to life somehow. "I just can't believe I- we got married. It's so bizarre."

Dean laughed, more like an awkward chuckle, as he nodded. "Yeah. I know."

They didn't have much more time to talk since their families came out to congratulate them and introduce themselves. Cas seemed overwhelmed by the many names he had to learn but he accepted the invitation to dinner that Ellen offered when they come back from their honeymoon.

"And this is Sam and his munchkin girlfriend Jess. Don't let the smile fool you, she's evil." Dean warns Cas and that got him a punch on the shoulder from Jess and a bigger smile from Cas. His smile seems to grow after every introduction and when he got to his Dad he stiffened up. "Relax Cas."

Cas looked at Dean and squeezed the hand he was holding, it seemed to relax Cas more if he held his hand, before he nodded. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Sir? You told him to calm me that?" John asked Dean and he shook his head.

"Not one word." Dean assures him.

John smiles and brings both of them into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

And with that note Dean promises himself that he will not cry.

It was Cas turn to introduce his three people, he can ask Cas about that later but right now he had names to learn.

"Dean this is Gabriel." Short. Longish hair but not as long as Sam's. "Balthazar." He was tall and he had this smirk on his face like he just did something bad but nobody had caught him yet. "And Alfie." Alfie looked young. Like adorable kid kind of young.

"Nice to meet you guys." Dean said shaking their hands but not letting go of Cas own. "Thanks for being here."

"Oh, we wouldn't miss our Cassie getting married for the world." Balthazar said and Cas turns slightly pink but still smiled warmly at all three of them.

Soon it was time for pictures and luckily Cas was just as uncomfortable as Dean was. They started with family pictures and separate picture but then it came down to just the two of them.

Dean smiles nervously at Cas before he asked if he could kiss him again for one of the pictures. Cas only looked at him in surprise before he nodded and that was all Dean needed to slowly lean down to taste those lips again. Dean even reached down to hold Cas hand and wrapped the other one around his waist to pull him close. He was too busy tasting his new husband’s lips, he swears he tastes like a green gobstopper, that he didn’t notice Cas free hand go up to lay behind Dean's neck to pull him closer. He can feel Cas fingers go into his hair and Dean wanted to pull him closer and he had to remind himself that they had people watching.

Dean pulled away and gave Cas a few quick kisses on his smile before they were asked to turn to the camera for another picture. A few more posses and kisses before it was time to say goodbye to his family and go off to their honeymoon.

"Cas, looks great. Don't be an ass and get to know him okay?" Sam says as he hugs him goodbye.

Dean rolled his eyes and hugged his baby brother back. "I'll be in my best behavior, bitch. Plus it's going to be on tv soon."

Sam laughed and pulled away so the rest of his family can hug him. As soon as they said there goodbye and Cas was by his side again they left in the car that was waiting for them.

Dean forgot about his phobia about flying until he was in the airport and was shaking like a leaf. Cas reassured him, after they changed into more comfortable clothes in the airport’s bathroom, that everything was going to be fine since it was just a short flight to Hawaii.

"You can hold my hand if you are scared." Cas reassured him as they sat in their seats together. Dean gripped the seat in a death grip and started to hum along to Metallica once again before he nodded. "Just sleep and I will wake you up when we are there."

Dean took the advice and gripped Cas hand before he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the seat.

~

Two hours into the flight, four and half more to go, Dean had his head on Cas shoulder and his grip on Cas hand wasn't as strong but still, Cas held on to his hand. He liked the roughness of Dean's hand and it tells him that Dean works a lot with his hands. The stubble from Dean tickled Cas neck but he didn't move as he read his eBook, he figured getting his actual book will take some work to flip the pages since his other hand was busy holding on to his husband.

Husband.

Cas is married and his husband is not only a good kisser but he doesn't snore. Cas could see by the change of clothes that Dean was the bad boy type that everyone wants but he was kind, from what Cas has seen. He liked that Dean always ask permission to first kiss him and he always seems to ask Cas how he feels about things before they do it. He even carried all of Cas bags for him and explained the camera people to strangers by saying, "We just got married. I'm a lucky son of a bitch right?"

He kissed Cas cheek and Cas couldn't help the blush that reached up to his neck to his ears. He liked that Dean was so happy they got married and he seemed like the cuddling type which Cas was very fond of.

They haven't really talked much and he wanted to talk to Dean on the plane but he rather not have Dean continue panicking. He knew the camera was on him but he tried to ignore the cameraman as much as he can but then he started to ask questions.

"How are you feeling now that you’re married?" The man asked and Cas fought the urge to shrug and instead looked up to look at the camera.

"I feel the same but now I have Dean to think about." Cas answered truthfully.

"How do you like Dean so far? Is he someone you thought you would have married?"

Cas looks down as Dean moves a little closer dropping the blanket Cas had put on Dean’s shoulders. Cas fixed the blanket with his free hand before he answered.

"He seems very nice and easy-going. I hope we do get along but, no, he isn't someone I thought I would marry. Or well to say it correctly he wasn't someone I thought would marry me." Cas said as he looked down at his sleeping husband. He knew Dean could do better and it won't take long for him to figure it out just like Cas has.

"Are you at least attracted to him?" The man asked and Cas nodded as he looked up.

"Of course. He is very handsome." Cas smiled and the cameraman smiled back as he gives him a thumbs up.

~

When they finally landed and Dean, who woke up with three hours left of the plane ride, helped Cas with his bags to their next car ride to the hotel.

"Dean I can carry my own bags." Cas said as he walked beside Dean. Cas was only dragging along his wheeled luggage bag, bright pink and easy to spot, while Dean carried both of Cas carryon bags while trying to balance his own.

The cameraman who got on the plane with them was walking around them filming from each angel as best he can and Dean did his best ignoring him.

"I know you can but I want to do it." Dean told him as he turned to smile at Cas. "I'm a giver."

Cas looked at him confused and Dean is starting to like that eye squint look before he nodded and followed Dean's lead out of the airport. When they were outside they pretty much were told what car to take. A few crew members were already there and one traded off with another and they had a different man ride in the taxi ride over to the hotel. Dean and Cas sat in the back with the camera on them but they both ignored it and looked out the window.

This is the first time Dean has really had a vacation. He was always too busy to do so and he never really left the state unless it was to go visit Sam in California and even then it was a straight drive, only stopping to fuel him and his baby. Even now he was worried about Sam and his Dad.

What if they were fighting? What if John was drinking? Who's making dinner? Who's going to help Bobby with the shop in the morning? Who's watching his baby? What if Ellen needs help in the kitchen? What if Jo needs help with the assholes who ride into town? What if-?

Now he had to add Cas to the list of what if's. He doesn't think Cas ate enough in the plane even though he said he wasn't hungry. He was already worrying about the guy who he hasn't known for a day. But he was his husband so it made sense.

It was dark out already so Dean was now worrying about the sleeping arrangements.

By the time the car stopped at the hotel he couldn't remember what he saw outside the window and just helped Cas out with his bags again. He wanted to open Cas door but a worker had done that and even took their bags so Dean just walked beside Cas to the front door. He wanted to reach for Cas hand but he figured they have done enough hand holding for two strangers and if Cas wanted to hold his hand then he would have done so.

~

When they got to their room, it was a huge one-bed honeymoon suite filled with candles, flowers, a bathtub with rose peddles around it, and a view of the ocean on the balcony, and the first thing Dean does, after the bellman leaves their luggage in the room, was to turn to the cameraman who walks in the room with them.

"Are you going to stay all night?" Dean asked annoyed and the camera guy shakes his head. "Good. Then get out, will you? We need to get to some sleep. You can film us tomorrow."

"We just got to get what you guys would do right now." The camera guy answers and Cas looks over at Dean who sighs with annoyance and turns to look at Cas.

"What do you want to do, Cas?" Dean asked and Cas didn't expect to be asked as he stood there not knowing what to answer. He knew what people did on their honeymoon but he didn't know Dean well enough to do so, he doesn't trust him enough. Does Dean expect sex?

Cas meet Dean's eyes again and he wanted to read Dean's expression for the right answer but he couldn't find it. "I would like to...sleep?"

"My husband had spoken! We are going to sleep. Is that what you want to film?" Dean asked and the cameraman nodded.

"Night rituals and all." He said and Cas could read annoyance on his face before he sighed with defeat.

Dean walked towards Cas and he looked guilty now. "Sorry, Cas, I wanted to get you some privacy but it doesn't seem to be working. If you want I can kick his ass until he leaves."

Cas looks at Dean in shock. He was doing this for Cas. He was doing this to make Cas much more comfortable, was he that obvious he didn't like the cameras on him? Cas gave Dean a warm smile before he reached over to kiss Dean's cheek. "That was very kind of you to try, Dean, but I will rather not have my husband arrested on the first day."

Dean laughed and Cas noticed the faint blush on his cheeks before he nods. "Whatever makes you happy."

Cas was not used to someone saying things like that and he couldn't help the big smile that now spread on his lips.

The camera guy did just film them walking around and getting ready for bed. Dean sleeps only in long plaid pajama bottoms and shirtless, Cas noticed that tattoo on his chest and decides to ask about that when he wasn't so tired. Cas sleeps in his new pair of plain blue pajama bottoms, Alfie said Cas regular duck ones would not be acceptable, and a Captain America shirt that Anna has gotten him a few months back.

"Captain America? Nice." Dean winked at him as he brushed his teeth over one of the sinks and Cas went to stand in front of the other.

"Thank you. He's my favorite."

"Iron Man is mine." Dean said with a smile. "Glad we have superheroes in common."

And that's how the conversation on 'who's the biggest fan' and 'who knows more' started. They even made plans on watching Guardians of the Galaxy as soon as they go home.

"Hell no! The Hulk will totally win against the Thing!" Dean said as they were now sitting on the bed, well Dean was lying down on his stomach with a pillow tucked under him while Cas sat down crossed legged watching him with a pillow pulled to his chest. They both finished off the champagne bottle that was left for them an hour ago.

"I fear we may never reach an end if this argument."

"It's a discussion."

Cas rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Discussion then."

"Fine," Dean stood up and stretched. "Let's go to sleep then. How'd - well you can take the bed if you like and I'll sleep on the couch."

Cas was confused by that and without thinking, he said, "Why don't you sleep with me?"

Dean looked at him with wide eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so Cas took the chance to correct himself.

"I meant to sleep. Like, share the bed. It's big enough for both of us." Cas corrected himself and he wasn't sure if he saw the disappointment in his expression but then he smiled and nodded with agreement.

They both tucked in on either side while Dean asked if Cas was a blanket hog and laughed as Cas glared at him. Luckily as soon as they were both comfortable the cameraman left and the lights were off, the only light was the light from the moon and the only sound was their breathing along with the ocean outside.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas."

And with that Cas fell asleep for the first time as Castiel James Winchester. He really liked the sound of that.

In the morning Cas woke up much warmer than he was used to and maybe it was because of the warm body that was wrapped around him. He didn't know if he should wake Dean up or even move so he laid there and closed his eyes enjoying the unfamiliar warmth.

It wasn't until he heard a footstep that he opened his eyes again. He moved his head enough to see a new camera guy filming them. Maybe he should have read the contract much more closely. He ignored the camera and pulled the sheet higher around Dean who has his head resting in Cas shoulder and an arm around his waist.

He waited for a minute before he decided to wake up Dean. "Dean." He whispers as he shook Dean's shoulder gently.

"Mmm." Dean said as he tucked his face into Cas shoulder.

"They are filming us again." Cas whispered to him and that is the thing that made Dean open his eyes. He peaked up to see the camera on them before he groaned and covered both of them under the blanket. "What are you doing?"

"I want to apologize for invading your space like this." Dean whispered as he moves away just a little. "Sam always made fun of me cuddling whatever warm body was sleeping next to me."

Cas couldn't help the smile as he thinks that that was pretty cute. This bad boy is turning out to be such a softy that Cas couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. He covered his mouth and tries to hold in his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean whispered back to him and stood on his elbow to look down at Cas. He had a smile and Cas smiled back as he removed his hand to stare up at Dean. Luckily it wasn't so dark under the sheets and Cas could see Dean's freckled face. He really likes those freckles.

"I didn't think you were going to be so-"

"Adorable?" Dean raised one of his eyebrows.

Cas nodded as he placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck to pull him down for a kiss, hoping morning breath won't bother him like it wouldn't bother Cas. "Yes. Adorable."

Apparently it didn’t.

When they did stop kissing Dean got up and left the bed, stretching as he went to talk to the camera guy. Cas laid there watching them, well watching his husband’s great back muscles, and the next thing he knew the camera guy left. Cas sat up confused as he watched Dean go through his carryon bag and take out that small bathroom bag he had.

“What did you say to him to make him leave?” Cas asked as he kicked off the sheets and hoped to relieve himself before Dean showered. He wasn’t used to peeing in front of anyone.

“That he can film us any other time that we are not in our room and I will film us,” Dean got out a small camera and held it out to Cas with a big grin. “While we are in our room. It’s more like vlogs. Not like creepy filming.”

Cas reached out for the camera and then turned it on as he followed Dean into the bathroom where he started to brush his teeth. “Second day of our married life. How are you feeling?”

Dean was looking at the camera through the mirror as he smiled, “Awesome.” And he spits.

Cas laughed as Dean accidentally spit all over the mirror and he handed Dean a tissue from the small box on the counter. The camera was passed to Dean next as it was Cas turn to brush his teeth and Dean asked the same question. Kind of.

“How does it feel to be an official Winchester?” Dean asked and a big side grin was on his face as Cas looked at him through the mirror. Dean waved at their reflections and Cas rinsed his mouth before he answered.

“It feels…awesome.” Cas tested the word and Dean laughed before he pulled Cas in for a fresh clean mouth kiss. Cas is getting used to this, used to Dean, fairly quickly. He really liked it and he was really scared.

When they broke apart Cas kicked Dean out so he can relieve himself and Dean left telling him to hurry so they can explore the place.

~

Dean was to meet Cas at the hotel where they got married to talk. They were to meet the TV people today and talk about their relationship over the past year. Dean was not looking forward to it at all and he sat in his car for about 20 minutes before he started his baby up and drove.

Sam had called to wish him luck and Dean visited his Mom's grave this morning, spent an hour talking to his mom about how he was worried about today's meeting.

When he finally arrived at the hotel he once again parked his own car and as soon as he opened his driver’s door a camera was on him.

"Forgot how you guys just pop out of nowhere," Dean comments and then noticed it was a familiar face. "Jim, right?"

And Jim followed Dean inside the hotel as they shared small talk and Jim informs him that Cas is already inside along with a few other couples.

"Dean!" Dean turned to the sound of his name and saw one of the producer ladies waving at him through a door. "This way please."

Dean just nodded and jogged towards the room and then took a deep breath before he entered the room that decorated with a huge circular couch, coffee table in the middle, and there was a bar behind the cameras. At least Dean knew where he was heading as soon as this was over.

Dean walked over to where he saw Cas sitting and smiled at him before he sat beside him, a small space between them.

"Okay, we are going to start in five. Four. Three. Two." And they didn't say the one before the little red light was on in the big main cameras.

Dean didn't pay attention to much of what the host was saying as he fought the urge to reach over to hold Cas hand. He knew by now they would be showing videos of their marriage and Dean didn't want to listen.

Cas was in his suit, just got out of work probably, and Dean can see his stupid blue tie was not straight. Well the owner of the tie wasn't straight either so Dean wasn't complaining. He liked being the one to fix the tie anyways, give him an excuse to touch him, and stand close.

"The cameras stopped shooting a few months ago. Anything you guys want to add?" The host said and Dean fought the urge to sigh with annoyance and instead sat there looking at the host as he shook his head.

"Not much has changed since then." Cas spoke up and he looked at Dean quickly before he looked back at the host. "I did get a promotion at work and a new car."

"Didn't let him drive mine since he scratched her up."

"It was an accident!" Cas glared at him and it was the one time that Dean had a big freak out, he almost passed out from lack of air. Cas was forgiven quick enough though. “Plus we both needed our own cars at the time and my last car was unacceptable.”

“Cas, it was an old ugly green colored Datsun.” Dean turned to look at him and Cas didn’t say anything and instead looked back at the host. Dean did the same.

“I see you two had your fights. Rarely though. The car argument still seems unresolved.” The host lady said while Dean sat uncomfortably now. “But your other arguments are they going to stop you from staying married?”

Dean looked at Cas from the corner of his eyes and he saw Cas doing the same before they both reached over to hold each other’s hand. And at the same time, they both simply say, “No.”

“Cas old Datsun finally broke down,” Dean started.

“You did something to her I just know it!” Cas mumbled but Dean ignored him. Even if it was true.

“So we went out to buy him a new car. Plus all our arguments were stupid and easily fixed.”

“We like married life.” Cas finished for Dean.

“How’s your family taking it, Castiel?” The host lady said and Dean could feel Cas stiffen up beside him.

“They will come around but I rather enjoy Dean’s family even more. They were very kind and welcoming.” Cas looked down as he answered and Dean moved closer before he let go of Cas hand and wrapped it around his shoulders to pull him in closer. Cas smiled but leaned in closer to Dean. “Plus, I very much enjoyed this man.”

Cas looked up at Dean as he answered and by the third week Dean kind of knew that he may have started to fall for Cas and his strange ways but they never said anything about it. Just the fact that they are still together now is enough for Dean. The fact that Cas understands that Dean has to work for the money that is really needed and that Sunday family dinners are mandatory is what Dean looked for in a person and luckily that person was Cas. Luckily Cas even liked going to those things and spending his breaks in the Roadhouse or in the garage watching Dean work. Cas pretty much works from home but he sometimes has to show up at the office for meetings or whatever but besides that, they would spend each free second together.

Dean’s favorite time is when they would sit on the couch and read after a long day. They would get into each other personal space and just read in silence for an hour or two and it wouldn’t be uncomfortable at all. Dean didn’t even mind that they haven’t even had sex by the third month as long as he got to spend some time with Cas.

“So does this mean you two are staying married?” The host lady, Dean should have really learned her name but he doesn’t care enough to do so. Instead, he nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are staying married.” Dean tells her and Cas grinned, full-on teeth grin that Dean loves seeing on him. He leaned down to kiss that grin.

~

Four years later and they are still married. Dean had surprised Cas with a big wedding after their one year anniversary. It was beautiful and in some fancy country club that Dean had to pretty much beg to get the date. On their third wedding anniversary, Dean and Cas announce they are adopting a child to keep the cat they have at home company.

**Author's Note:**

> The show that gave me the idea is called, Married at First Sight. My sister was watching it and my first thought was cool now make it destiel. So I did. I never actually have seen it haha


End file.
